homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
052916-Too-Much-Trust
allodicTemperament AT began trolling teasingAsperity TA at 21:56 -- AT: LLorrcan. TA: lorrea..... AT: We may have something of a prrobllem TA: gods what happened now......... AT: Woullld you llike to guess AT: Therre is no prrize TA: i'm going to.... go out on a limb.... here and say..... TA: nyarla..... AT: As farr as llimbs go, that one is morrre of an entirre trree AT: But yes AT: Aaisha decided that theirr ♥ was onlly hurrting herr, and decided to brreak it off AT: I missed the converrsation prroperr because I wanted to llet herr deall with it herrsellf AT: But frrom what I've gatherrred, Nyarrlla was Nyarrlla AT: And therreby it didn't go welll AT: She trried to killll him, a llittlle bit TA: why am.... i not surprised..... AT: Because she is the emprress, and he has alll of the empathy and romantic finesse of a pillle of rocks TA: i can....'t argue with you......... TA: i was just hoping.... he wouldn't plunge off another.... cliff like that so soon..... TA: i guess my hope was very misplaced..... TA: agai..... TA: again*..... AT: Pllunging off of clliffs seems to be his favourrrite passtime AT: I'm sorrrry forr yourr ♦, and I hope he manages to imprrove AT: Despite everry indication being to the contrrarry TA: he's probably still.... mad at me anyways..... AT: What is he mad about now TA: aside from libby actually letting me out of.... my room......... TA: he's.... now.... trapped in his own.... because of me...... AT: I see TA: he says.... he trusts me.... but i feel like that's.... not.... true.... anymore..... TA: he doesn't understand why i chose his imprisonment..... AT: I don't think he knows what trrust means AT: Orr respect TA: i....'m.... starting to realize that..... TA: hell..... TA: serios respects me more than.... he does....?..... TA: and serios actually hates me..... AT: Wellll AT: Bllack sorrt of hate is based in respect AT: Alll romance is TA: regardless of romance..... AT: How coullld you have any sorrt of rivallrry with someone who can't even hollld a candllle to you TA: i.... don....'t.... think nyarla listened when i.... told him that.... libby wanted.... me.... to flay him or let her.... hand.... him over to ari..... AT: He doesn't llisten to ANYONE AT: He neverrr HAS AT: That's why my ♦ with him fellll thrrrough on Allterrnia AT: Because he didn't lllet me DO anything TA: the last time he.... listened to.... me.... was just after i died......... AT: I'm sorrrry TA: why..... AT: I'm not trrrying to underrrmine yourrr relllationship TA: he's apparently doing a.... good enough job on his own..... AT: No comment TA: he doesn't like that i talk to you anyways..... AT: Because he thinks allll I lllive forrr is making things difficulllt forrr him TA: most.... of what we've talked.... about in the past.... isn't even about him..... TA: it's been.... about aaisha or.... eribus..... AT: Yes. AT: He is verrry sellllf-imporrrtant TA: i feel like this should be news to me..... TA: but it.... isn't..... AT: Woulllld you bellieve that he's actualllly referrred to me as Aaisha's 'guarrrd hound' TA: you told me that..... AT: Did I TA: yes..... TA: a while ago..... TA: i think......... AT: Wellll AT: With the pllanet being on the verrge of expllloding and Aaisha's prressurre, I've been a bit busy TA: i don....'t blame you..... AT: But I feellll llike he realllly doesn't underrstand what a moirrrailllegiance IS AT: And as the perrrson who coullld best explllain it to him, he isn't about to llisten to ME TA: i.... was hoping i could teach him..... TA: he did fairly well.... at the gala......... AT: Did he TA: he kept me from ripping antera's head off..... TA: barehanded..... AT: He seems to onllly be abllle to handllle one-sided diamonds AT: If my experrience is anything to go by AT: He has prrobllems with trrying to contrrolll peopllle AT: And refusting to llet anyone 'contrrolll' him TA: i don....'t want to.... control him..... AT: I know that TA: i.... don't want to control anyone..... AT: He doesn't underrstand what the differrrence between helllping and contrrollling is AT: That is the biggest parrrt of the issue AT: He alllso seems to think that anyone feellling differrrentllly frrom him is an attack on the valllidity of his feellings AT: Because he's fucking stupid TA: if i wanted to control anyone i'd actually try.... and figure out how to get my chucklevoodoos.... to.... activate..... TA: you made.... me.... laugh..... TA: i hope that.... makes you.... happy......... AT: It's worrrth something at llleast TA: it's better than sitting here in confusion like.... i was..... AT: If you can helllp him underrstand that TA: i can try..... AT: You may be ablllle to make him a functionallll trrolll TA: i....'m.... not the best.... at explaining.... things..... AT: I think you'llll be ablllle to find a way AT: At the verrry llleast, he may not wave you off lllike he does me TA: he might..... TA: i guess the trick is to not.... mention your name..... AT: He'llll assume that I was invollllved, prrobabllly AT: He alllways does TA: i.... can do my best to avoid mentioning it......... TA: just..... TA: concerned.... parties......... AT: Good lluck TA: thank you i guess..... AT: Alllso AT: If he dies AT: I'm sorrrry TA: if he keeps.... doing like he's.... doing..... TA: do i really have a right to be upset?..... AT: Yes AT: If onllly with him TA: well.... maybe..... TA: i guess it depends on.... what happens when he decides to talk to me again..... AT: Yes TA: if he talks to me again..... AT: I feell llike he willl AT: How arrre things that ARRREN'T Nyarrlla TA: i got let out of my room and the first troll i ran into.... was serios..... TA: that.... went..... TA: strangely..... AT: I was wonderrring wherrre he was AT: He apprroaches not waking up with the same dillligence that he appllies to everrything, evidentlly TA: the same.... diligence he applies to.... being annoying?..... AT: Yes. TA: he needs to loosen up..... AT: At llleast his blloodpusherrr is in the right pllace TA: that depends on.... your point of view..... AT: Perrhaps TA: he did say some weird things..... AT: Oh? TA: yes..... AT: That doesn't seem allll that surrprrising, recent events considerrred TA: as far.... as i know, kismeses don't want their partner dead..... AT: No. TA: and he.... said he'd try and stop libby from killing me if she found out about.... us..... AT: I don't think therrre is any if AT: Knowing these things is herrr powerrset AT: That's what the game gives herrr TA: great..... AT: I think she shoullld prrobabllly respect him in that regarrd AT: Though at a guess, therrre may need to be a comprromise TA: i feel like where i'm concerned there.... isn't much respect in her.... eyes..... TA: what.... kind do you think..... AT: I am unsurrre AT: LLibby has had some difficulllty with a bit of nuance within trrollll relllationships AT: It's parrrt of herr culllturre AT: At a guess, she woulllld prrobabllly want to veto the relllationship entirrrellly forr the moment TA: which would probably lead me to getting locked back in my room to.... keep us apart..... AT: I am unsurrre AT: She may have a betterrr way of making that happen TA: i didn't seek him out earlier..... TA: i.... don't think i.... want to know..... AT: This is just conjecturrre AT: I'm surrre therrre is a way to resolllve this TA: i really don't.... want to.... die again..... AT: LLibby is dealllling with a llot, and I'lll see if therrre's anything that I can do to hellp with that TA: that's a lot of.... l and r.... there.... lorrea......... AT: Yes TA: why..... AT: Habit TA: it's more than usual..... AT: Is it TA: who.... nows......... TA: knows*..... AT: Wellll AT: It remains trrue TA: how is aaisha holding up?..... AT: She is resting AT: She willll be okay AT: Herrr experriences run deep and they hurrt herrr AT: But she willll recoverr TA: tell her.... i'm sorry i couldn't be a better moirail for him..... AT: No TA: why not..... AT: Because you stilll have yourr chance AT: This isn't overr yet TA: at least let her know that.... i'm sorry that it happened..... AT: I willl, when she wakes up TA: i guess i need to ask.... how he....'s doing as.... well..... TA: since she tried to kill him..... AT: He willl llive AT: Prrobablly AT: He can stillll talllk AT: Unforrrtunatelly TA: the i guess everything will be okay then..... AT: Eventuallly AT: With orr without him TA: he keeps messing with the wrong.... trolls..... AT: Yes TA: why..... TA: though..... AT: It isn't even just trrollls AT: It's everrryone TA: i know for a fact he was bothering libby..... AT: Yes TA: who else.... has he been bothering..... AT: My ♥ AT: Who happens to own his ghost TA: that's ari, right..... AT: Yes TA: that should.... be a.... warning pennant right.... there to not mess with them..... AT: Messing with them is a verrry bad idea TA: messing with horrorterrors just.... sounds like a.... bad idea in general..... AT: Yes TA: almost.... as bad.... as messing with gods..... AT: Messing with eitherrr is stupid TA: well yes......... AT: But you know that AT: Nyarrlla, on the otherr hand TA: i had sufficient warning..... TA: and have common sense......... AT: Perrhaps you can knock that into Nyarrlla's thinkpan TA: i.... can try..... AT: Thank you TA: you....'re welcome..... AT: He thinks everryone hates him TA: what..... TA: no..... TA: i don't hate him..... AT: I know TA: he can.... be frustrating..... TA: but.... i don't hate him......... AT: I don't even hate him AT: He isn't worrrth that TA: i thought he was.... once......... TA: but then pale seemed easier and more..... TA: natural?..... AT: He's tellling me that I've onllly everr shown contempt forr him TA: which isn't true..... AT: How easillly he forrgets ourrr moirraillegiance TA: apparently..... TA: that's a.... concerning thing......... TA: is that..... TA: is that what i.... have to look forward to?..... AT: He forrgets things when it's convenient forr him TA: so do quite.... a few of us..... AT: Yes TA: i'd.... troll him myself..... TA: but.... i don't think he wants to.... talk to me..... AT: Maybe AT: I would recommend it TA: is he being.... that.... bad right.... now..... AT: Therre arre cerrtain times when you don't tallk to someone AT: LLike me, now, forr him TA: oh dear......... TA: i should talk to.... him..... TA: shouldn't i..... AT: Yes AT: If onllly to occupy him AT: I am not anxious forr him to die AT: But he seems to disagrree TA: i'll see what i can do..... AT: Thank you TA: nyarla.... just trolled me..... TA: from a new handle....?..... TA: what..... TA: whoops..... AT: What, realllly? TA: yes..... TA: and he told me not to tell..... AT: Wellll of courrse TA: too late..... TA: not like i'm going.... to shout it from the.... nearest hivetop..... AT: Haha TA: i could..... TA: but i'd like.... to keep his.... trust..... AT: I underrrstand that TA: at least someone does..... AT: Yes AT: It's alllways good to have someone who does TA: i....'m glad that it's you?..... TA: i know eribus.... does...... AT: Erribus generrrally is very astute orrr misses incrrredibllly obvious things TA: you're.... not wrong..... AT: I am not wrrong often TA: i.... don't talk to you that much so it's.... hard to get a gauge on how wrong you.... are..... TA: that came.... out wrong..... AT: I know what you mean, though AT: I fullly expect you to make yourr own judgement on my abilllity AT: That's sorrrt of how things worrrk AT: Don't take my worrd forr it TA: you haven't been wrong yet, in.... my.... experience......... AT: I can't think of an instance that's happened recentlly AT: How is it going TA: talking to.... nyarla....?..... AT: Yes TA: currently reliving my experience with.... serios..... AT: Being irrrritated? TA: being.... scared...... AT: Oh AT: What arrre you afrraid of TA: libby..... AT: Why TA: she....'ll kill me..... TA: unless.... serios or you can stop her..... AT: She willll not killll you TA: how can you be.... so sure since she sees.... anyone in a relationship with serios as a threat?..... AT: Because I bellieve that she can stilll comes to underrrstand that that isn't what this is AT: And I allso belllieve that she knows what effect that woullld have on Serrrios AT: Which I harrdllly expect she wants TA: i..... TA: i....'m not.... a threat to.... her...... AT: Not a romantic thrreat TA: i'm not.... a threat to her in any sense of it..... AT: Perrhaps TA: what do you mean.... by that......... AT: Nothing TA: nothing?..... AT: Morrre orr lless TA: cagey..... AT: Differrrence of viewpoint, is allll TA: could i be dangerous to.... her?..... AT: The possibilllity exists AT: That is my whollle point TA: oh..... AT: I mean, I don't see anything allong those llines as necessarrry AT: And by allll indications the two of you realllly shoulllld be abllle to get alllong TA: should we?..... AT: Yourrr perrrsonalllities arre not inherrrentllly incompatibllle AT: You coulllld TA: she doesn't.... like me...... AT: Opinions can change TA: i mean..... TA: she cared.... enough to vaguely ask permission to take nyarla's ghost away to give.... to ari..... AT: That is a good sign TA: and she let me out of my room..... TA: finally..... AT: Alllso a good sign TA: i promised that i.... wouldn't damage her books..... AT: Not damaging herrr books is prrobabllly a good apprroach AT: I alllso apprreciate that, because most of Allterrnian culllturre is in therre somewherrre TA: eribus gave me.... some of his books.... to take.... fonts.... from..... TA: and.... serios....' 12th perigee gift to me.... was water....-damaged books..... TA: i have all i.... need right now......... AT: I have a numberrr of jourrrnalls, but they're mostllly filllled with my wrriting and calllligrrraphy AT: So that prrobably doesn't helllp a whollle llot TA: depends on the calligraphy..... TA: is it pretty?..... AT: If it wasn't, woulllld I do it? TA: true..... AT: If you want to llook AT: Herre's a code -- allodicTemperament AT sent file journalcode.txt -- -- teasingAsperity TA file journalcode.txt successfully downloaded -- TA: your handwriting is very.... good!..... AT: Thank you TA: you....'re welcome..... AT: Therre arrre allso a few things in therrre that sorrt of summarrize a few of the explorrration things that I did on Allterrnia, if you're interrrested AT: Orr borred TA: bored i am not..... TA: not with helping eribus reorganize something.... he knocked over..... TA: and trying to.... get nyarla to shut up......... AT: Erribus may alllso want to see it AT: I know he's asked beforrre about what I had done on Alllterrnia TA: i'll see what he decides..... AT: Allrright AT: You two arre good forr each otherr AT: It's a good thing to see TA: he's a.... good troll..... AT: Yes AT: And so arre you TA: am.... i..... AT: Yes TA: you'd be one of.... the few trolls i know.... who have ever thought that.... about me......... AT: I have no reason to think otherrwise TA: usually the purple blood is.... the main reason......... AT: I think purrpllle is a dellicious collorr AT: I mean dellicious as generrallly plleasant AT: Obviousllly AT: You're one of the best purrpllle blloods that I've dealllt with AT: Though the competition reallly isn't therre TA: purplebloods are pretty terrible..... TA: be honest..... AT: Most of them arre horrribllle AT: Arre you SURRE that you're actualllly a purrpllle bllood AT: Because that isn't llining up TA: i.... mean..... TA: my blood is really purple when i get cut..... AT: Welll then I suspect that you may be a purrplllebllood AT: I'm not cerrtain AT: But it is prrobablly true AT: Maybe you have a mutation that makes you parrticulllarrlly bearrablle TA: maybe it....'s because i'm not a.... clown......... AT: That coullld be it TA: it was usually the.... clowns that were particularly.... awful..... TA: and then there was antera..... AT: Anterra was awfulll even beforrre she starrted being weirrrd and insane. TA: was she?..... TA: i never met her..... AT: Yes AT: Welll not awfulll just kind of AT: Generrralllly unpllleasant AT: I'm surrre you have experrrience with that sorrt of perrson TA: i do..... AT: I'm hesitant to ask how things arre going AT: But I feell llike I shoulld TA: he's..... TA: getting.... defensive.... when i ask questions..... TA: and jumping down my protienchute about.... trust..... AT: I'm sighing AT: This is sorrt of ridiculllous TA: i'm getting ready to throw my phone..... AT: I woulllld suggest just setting it down AT: I once bit my phone in halllf and it onllly made things morrre difficulllt TA: holy shit lorrea......... AT: Tellll him that you have to dealll with something TA: like what......... AT: You're being attacked by fllying imps TA: lorrea.... please..... AT: Erribus was just trransforrmed into a nutbeast TA: while that is.... something that could happen..... TA: what.... the fuck..... AT: The humans arrre trrying to show each otherr what the best way to killll a human is AT: And it is getting verrry out of hand TA: that..... TA: that is plausible..... AT: You've been challllenged to a duelll by a resident of the lland with poorr taste in outfits AT: Erribus just llit his hive on firre again TA: well he was under a shelf just now..... AT: Why was he underr a shelllf TA: i think i scared him..... AT: How TA: i don....'t really.... know...... TA: all i.... said was his.... name when.... i.... heard the sound of metal on metal......... AT: Why is he so easillly starrtllled sometimes AT: And absollutelly fearrlless otherrs TA: oliveblood......... TA: i.... don't.... know..... AT: Perrhaps TA: he's a.... very strange troll..... TA: but good......... AT: Agrreed AT: Oh AT: Alllso, I have the contents of yourr syllladex AT: Frrom when you died AT: And yourr guide TA: really?..... AT: Yes TA: i was wondering what happened.... to all of that..... TA: the guide is important..... TA: or so i.... keep being told by serios......... AT: I've been meaning to get them to you, but I hadn't found a way yet AT: Woullld you lllike the codes in the meantime TA: could serios get.... them to my.... ghost?..... AT: No AT: His syllladex doesn't trransferr overrr, apparrentlly AT: I coullld ask Arri, but I harrdlly want to demand item delliverrry serrvice of them TA: hmm......... TA: i wish there was a.... good.... way to get them to me without codes...... -- allodicTemperament AT is sending files cookiecode.txt, . . . others -- AT: Use them as you willll AT: I'lll see about getting the actualll things allong, though AT: So no rush TA: thank you lorrea..... AT: I onllly ate a coupllle of yourr cookies -- teasingAsperity TA files cookiecode.txt, . . . others successfully downloaded -- AT: Gllad to hellp! TA: i hope you liked the cookies..... AT: Wheneverrr you need anything, feelll frree to ask TA: one of.... the handmaidens gave them to me..... AT: Oh? TA: yes......... AT: Okay AT: They're both grreat TA: one.... of them doesn....'t like me......... AT: Which? TA: i.... don't know..... AT: I'm absolllutellly cerrrtain that you coullld make amends, if you werre so incllined TA: i think.... she doesn't like me.... for.... the same reasons libby doesn't...... AT: Oh, right TA: yeah..... TA: whichever one is more..... TA: bubbly?..... TA: that's the one.... that.... likes me..... AT: Oh, I see TA: she's the.... one who bakes.... cookies..... TA: and they're delicious....!..... AT: I am unsurrprrised AT: Nyarrlla seems botherred AT: Arre you trrying to be reasonablle with him TA: yes..... AT: You know he hates that TA: as.... reasonable.... as i can be..... TA: oh dear..... AT: Is he doing the thing wherre you say one thing and he arrgues something entirrelly differrrent TA: yes..... AT: I am unsurrprrised but stillll disappointed AT: I'm sorrrry TA: i offered a.... different.... view point and.... he told me that i can't do that when he's trying.... to.... open up to me..... TA: i have.... to.... listen before i offer anything like.... that?..... AT: Things can onllly be done on his terrms TA: i didn't.... think that's how moirallegience.... worked......... AT: LLike I said, he has prrobllems with trrying to contrrolll everrrything AT: I'm sorrry that he is doing this TA: i'm not.... even trying to control.... anything....!..... TA: much less him!..... AT: I want to tellll you that he is betterrr than this but I reallly don't know if he is AT: You arrre trrrying to not be contrrollled by him AT: That is his issue AT: He's a midbllood that acts llike everryone shoullld wait on him frrond and nub TA: i will not.... be controlled.... by any troll..... AT: But if anyone says that he is doing that AT: He acts offended AT: And then tallks about how he woullld neverr do that AT: That's lliterrallly his psionics AT: He doesn't use them often, but AT: Stillll TA: he.... has psionics....?..... AT: Yes AT: Mind contrrolll TA: well that's.... information i'd like to have known..... AT: He has trried to use them on me beforre AT: He faillled, because of courrse AT: But he stillll trrried TA: why did he try?..... AT: His perrception was skewed AT: And evidentlly asking him to lleave was being too confrrontationalll TA: that.... doesn't make sense...... AT: The whollle situation was a mess AT: The point is that yes he has psionics TA: great..... TA: we're arguing in circles..... TA: my.... head hurts..... AT: I'm sorrrry AT: Cirrrclles seem to be his experrrtise AT: Is therrre anything that I can do to hellp? TA: maybe punch him.... in the face.......... TA: no don....'t do that..... TA: i....'m just mad..... TA: i don't know..... AT: That's okay. AT: I underrrstand. TA: he doesn't want me to trust you..... AT: I prromise you AT: I have not llied TA: i.... believe.... you..... AT: I have no reason to TA: the quirk makes me seem hesitant..... TA: but.... i believe you, lorrea......... AT: He misjudges how imporrrtant he is to me TA: what do.... you mean......... AT: He onllly matterrrs to me because he hurrrts morre imporrrtant peopllle TA: oh..... TA: like aaisha....?..... AT: He is even bellow my antipathy AT: Yes AT: Allll I want is forrr him to stop being so stupid TA: i wish i could say that me arguing with him.... was helping..... TA: but it's mostly making me want to punch him.... and return to black..... AT: But he uses me to justify him being so insufferrrrabllle TA: he thinks i accept everything.... you tell me as hard fact..... TA: which isn't true..... AT: Good AT: Neverrr do that forr anyone AT: That's dumb TA: it's.... taken into consideration..... AT: That's allll that I expect TA: oh my gods..... AT: What? TA: he thinks that i'm not informed enough to make an opinion..... TA: he.... thinks that he doesn't care what you think of him..... TA: when he's.... arguing with me about that exact point..... TA: i'm going to scream..... AT: I don't think he underrrstands how opinions worrk TA: he doesn't understand anything i've been.... telling him..... AT: Why arrre you two even talllking about me TA: i swear on my.... last life..... TA: because.... he thinks that i trust you more than him......... TA: which..... TA: isn't.... true..... AT: And I respect that AT: He's yourr ♦, afterrr alll AT: What it seems llike you're saying is that he doesn't trrust YOU TA: this is.... the most asinine argument i've.... ever been in......... AT: Coullld you ask him to trrust you about yourr trrust of me AT: Bllock me if need be TA: that's not the issue here..... TA: i can talk to whomever i damn well please..... AT: Telll me what the issue is and I'lll hellp you fix it TA: i am not.... seeking his approval..... AT: If you want me to TA: he's not......... TA: he thinks i don....'t care..... TA: why is that a thing that.... keeps.... happening..... AT: I'm not surrre AT: What willl you do TA: i don't know..... TA: i.... don't want to do.... this anymore..... TA: i don....'t want to argue.... with everyone about motives and feelings.... and whether or.... not i actually care..... AT: How can he even trry to say that you don't carrre TA: because i don't sit and listen.... quietly..... TA: i.... try.... and.... have a conversation..... AT: Telll him to make his points morrre quickllly TA: yes like that would help..... AT: He can't expect peopllle to just sit and wait whilllle he says things forr the punchlline AT: That isn't how converrrsations between equallls worrks AT: Orr reallly converrrsations at allll AT: The worrrd forr that is monolllogue AT: And on Alllterrrnia, the best time to stab someone was mid monolllogue AT: The llooks on their faces woullld just frrrequentllly be so AT: Offended TA: or when they were sleeping......... TA: that worked too..... AT: It's efficient, cerrtainlly AT: LLess fun forrr me AT: I llike to tallk to them firrst AT: Give them a chance TA: i liked to take their things..... TA: it.... helps if they....'re.... not able to.... fight back while you do that..... AT: As a Thief, I feelll lllike I shoullld apprreciate this TA: i.... would think so..... TA: it.... was fun......... TA: see how.... much.... you could.... grab.... before they woke up......... TA: then stab them.... when.... they did.......... AT: That does seem llike it woullld worrk TA: their faces weren't so much offended.... as..... TA: unpleasantly surprised.......... AT: Trrolllls allso tended to get AT: Realllly frrightened when they saw someone walllking in the dayllight AT: Which was grreat, when they woullld stay awake then AT: They alllways forrget that that's a thing that jadebllloods do TA: i forgot that was a thing.... jadebloods could do..... AT: It prrobablly hellps that therrre arren't alll that many of us AT: I mean AT: Werren't AT: Therre arre obviousllly fewerr now TA: i mean..... TA: obviously..... AT: Yes TA: there's a number greater than none..... AT: Wellll AT: I woullld hope so TA: are you sure.... you....'re a jadeblood?..... AT: Wellll AT: I've done my fairrr sharrre of blleeding AT: So I'm reasonabllly surre AT: I mean this coullld be a verry compllex ruse AT: And ourr firrst few converrsations werre the trruth AT: And I am the actualll emprress AT: You've figurrred it out TA: well holy fuck..... TA: i....'m sorry for.... being.... so rude.... to.... you...., my lady..... AT: You don't tallk to Aaisha llike that TA: i.... mean i.... think i do..... AT: Do you TA: i was kind of rude to her when we first met..... AT: I don't actualllly know TA: in person......... AT: Oh AT: Wellll, stilll TA: i actually told her to.... shut up..... AT: I'm honestlly not surrprrised AT: And I can apprreciate that TA: she was.... hysterical and.... i.... was.... fed up..... AT: Right TA: i got mad..... AT: What happened TA: i....'m going to throw my phone.... now..... AT: Okay TA: i'll.... get another communications device.... from.... eribus later......... AT: Good lluck TA: oh......... TA: well..... TA: nevermind......... AT: What TA: he.... stopped.... trolling me..... TA: because.... i called him dense......... AT: He's so dense that he thrrows off the pllanet's centerr of mass TA: he thinks.... i refused to show him any kind.... of care..... TA: just because i.... didn't give him the kind that he wanted..... TA: the way.... that he wanted..... AT: That isn't how anything worrks TA: i do moirallegience my way..... TA: and apparently ..... TA: that way is wrong..... AT: I'm sorrry. TA: so i think..... TA: i'm.... going to go now..... AT: Okay TA: i'll get.... a new one later..... AT: Take carrre -- teasingAsperity TA 's phone has been destroyed! -- Category:Lorrea Category:Lorcan